henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Man: On Vacation
Captain Man: On Vacation is the fifth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 10, 2015 to an audience of 1.61 million viewers. Plot Ray is going to his cousin's wedding for three days. He tries to bring a giant mattress on the plane, but Charlotte tells him he can't bring it on the plane. Ray drops the mattress and says maybe he shouldn't go. Ray is actually just worried that while he's out of town, something bad will happen and Captain Man wouldn't be there to help. Henry says he would just handle it as Kid Danger. Schwoz then arrives and Bork then brings Ray his suitcase and Ray realizes it is too heavy. He takes this as another excuse to stay in Swellview. Schwoz gets the anti-grav, a device that would make a device lighter. He attaches it to the suitcase. Henry lifts it up and sees that it has become light. Henry modifies some control, but the suitcase ends up floating to the ceiling with Henry hanging on. Jasper is trying to make a trick shot while Henry records. On the 57th take, Jasper finally gets it in, but Henry is distracted by Piper who bursts in, saying she is not okay. Henry doesn't get it on video and Jasper falls onto the floor in misery. Piper says that she was mad because Jana Tettrazini had more subscribers than her because of Jana's videos on cold yoga, which was yoga done at 39 degrees or lower. Jasper suggests to Piper that she could copy Jana's idea and do videos on cold yoga. Charlotte alerts Henry using hologram chat that there was a robbery happening at an eyeglass store named Specs and the City. Henry transforms and goes to the store. He sees the robbery happening. He stuns one of the robbers with his laser and the other robber begins to blow him away with a leaf blower. However, Henry punches him and knocks him unconscious. Captain Man then arrives and hurts one of the unconscious criminals, because he didn't trust Henry enough. The owner then gets his wife to meet Captain Man but Henry kicks him out. Captain Man then leaves to go to the wedding. At Henry's house, Jasper and Piper plan to make their cold yoga videos, but the only people Jasper could get were Sidney, Oliver, and Oliver's cousin Krisha. Charlotte and Henry walk into the Man Cave and they see a bunch of people partying, including Schwoz, Winnie, Bork, Larry, and Laylani. Schwoz was having the party because Ray wasn't there. In the morning, Henry and Charlotte then arrive but see that the Man Cave was a mess. Schwoz and Winnie were still there. Henry sees the alert button flashing. He discovers it had been flashing since 9:37 the previous night. Henry pops a balloon in anger and Winnie gets scared and goes crazy and Schwoz tries to calm her down. Charlotte sees a voicemail and finds out that Carlos from Sushi Dushi. He finds out they were locked in the fridge and a criminal was stealing their tuna fish. They match the voice that had told them to get in the fridge using the National Voice Database. It was Jeff. Henry transforms and goes up the tube but this scares Winnie and goes crazy again. At Henry's house, Piper's cold yoga videos are terrible because there was no good footage. Piper makes Jasper say that he had failed her and he would go home and think about how and why he failed her. She sends him off to do this. Henry bursts into Jeff's apartment. Jeff was on the phone and Henry takes his phone away. Jeff begins to chase Henry around the apartment, trying to get the phone, but gets tired extremely quickly. Jeff ends up getting so tired that he falls onto the table and the table breaks. At Henry's house, Jake gives Piper some milk but she then finds out that Jana Tetrazini had lost about half of her subscribers. Jake spills milk on his pants. Jasper comes in and explains why: he had posted a video using the worst possible footage he could find, saying that Jana had put them through the misery of cold yoga. Jasper makes Piper say that Jasper was awesome and she would sit down and think about how and why Jasper was awesome. At Junk and Stuff, Ray returns from his trip and Henry tells him all about it. But then Ray says that the people at Sushi Dushi must have been really happy when he let them out of the fridge, which Henry had forgotten. Ray goes downstairs to install a mirror in his shower and Henry runs to Sushi Dushi to rescue the people. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Madison Dae Clarion as Krisha *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *William Romeo as Bork *Alisa Allapach as Laylani *Kevin Allen as Winnie Schwartz *Albert Minero Jr. as Larry Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally named "Captain Man Goes On Vacation". *Before this episode's air date, Cooper Barnes (who portrays Captain Man) attended a real wedding where he got married. *The machine Jasper used for Cold Yoga is the same machine from the iCarly episode "iBeat the Heat". *This is Nathan Kress' third time directing Henry Danger, after Caved In and The Bucket Trap. *It's unknown how Ray returned to Swellview in the scene when Henry stopped 2 criminals. *There are two deleted scenes. One where Ray hula-sized with Laylani. The other is when Sidney, Oliver, and Krisha high-fived each other. Both were in the theme song. *In this episode, Henry said that he did his job over a year. it means that this episode takes place over a year after The Danger Begins. *Jana Tetrazzini from Substitute Teacher is mentioned again in this episode. *The glasses store mentioned in this episode, Specs in the City, is a play on the popular TV show, Sex in the City. *This is the most mature time Jeff acts as a villain. *Oliver's voice was deeper in this episode, due to the fact that the actor who plays him (Matthew Zhang) hit puberty. *Many characters from season 1 return in this episode: **Bork from The Secret Gets Out. **Krisha from Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 and Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2. **Laylani from The Danger Begins and The Space Rock. **Winnie (Schwoz's sister) from Captain Jerk. **Jeff from Jasper Danger. **Larry from Jasper's Real Girlfriend. Goofs *In this episode, Jana Tetrazini's face is shown on her profile page when Jasper is about to show Piper the video he made. However, when she appears in Scream Machine, she looks completely different. International Premieres *February 10, 2016 (Latin America) *February 16, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 2